


Hey. Where'd You Get That Black Eye?

by HwngGrr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Caring, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Enemies to Lovers, Gang Violence, Healing, Healing Sex, High School, High School through to Uni, Hyunjin long black hair bc this deserves to be a tag, Injured Sex, Injury, Kissing, Kissing bloody lips, M/M, Mystery, Out of character depictions of the boys, Romance, Rough Sex, Secrets, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Violence, Virginity Loss, jisung just wants to look after Hyunjin, slight enemies to lovers with one of the background romances, sometimes, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwngGrr/pseuds/HwngGrr
Summary: Jisung and Hyunjin were attached at the hip and had been since they were kids. But suddenly things start to change. Hyunjin isn't the same as before, he's distant and he doesn't seem to want to be involved with Jisung anymore. So why is it everytime he's injured he shows up at the other's doorstep?-"You know when you show up here, you're always covered in blood.""You know it's not always just mine."-Slow Burn following Hyunjin and Jisung from their last year of highschool until their last year at University.The story mostly unravels through time skips of each time Hyunjin shows up on Jisung's door step with an injury.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Cuts and Bandaids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for taking the time to read this~ If you like it please let me know because I'd love to expand this small world i've created by doing spin offs with the other relationships. Thank you!

The first time Hyunjin had shown up at Jisung’s after getting into a fight, he was left with a bloody lip and a two deep gashes across his cheek and his nose that made Jisung wince the moment he saw it.

Hyunjin’s lanky frame leaned to match Jisung’s height, even with the other sitting on the edge of the couch. Jisung was stood between the boy’s knees, a bandaid precariously balanced between his thumbs, sticky edges just clinging on as the boy tried to find the right angle to settle it. Hyunjin’s hands were lightly set on Jisung’s hips, fingers turned down into the edges of the others uniform blazer to keep his grip as the other went about his handy work. He tilted his head more to the side, tongue stuck between his teeth as he teetered his hand a little to the right and brought the plaster down across Hyunjin’s cheek. He smoothed it softly, fingers gently dabbing to make sure it was stuck properly before a great grin displayed itself on his lips and he hurried to collect another plaster from where he’d rested two or three of them on Hyunjin’s broad shoulder. 

“Aish - you know you don’t need to do this.” 

A slight tsk spilled between Hyunjin’s teeth as he spoke, he was clearly still in a bad mood from losing. But Jisung ignored him, fiddling with the paper on the bandaid to remove it before he began gently sticking it over the cut on Hyunjin’s nose. “You showed up on my doorstep looking like this, what were you expecting me to do?” 

The younger boy leaned back on his heels to admire his handiwork, palms settled firm over Hyunjin’s width as he grinned eyes almost squinting. Like this Hyunjin almost looked cute- a far cry from his usual grouchy self. His long shaggy black strands had been tied back by Jisung in an attempt to stop the hair from catching in the stickiness of the bandaids, and seeing Hyunjin’s features on full display made him realise just how attractive the other was. He smiled a little smaller now, cheeks a tinted pink before he leaned back entirely and let go of the other before “All done - you can come back to Dr Sung whenever you feel like it.” 

His grin was triumphant again, almost a little proud at the teasing joke before Hyunjin stood. There wasn’t a huge difference between them in all honesty, or at least Jisung liked to pretend there wasn’t. But when the other hovered by him, looming with eyes scouring his face - the younger had to admit he felt a little intimidated by his own friend. The elder reached up, tugging at the band in his hair and mumbling “Mm - Sungie take it out for me.” He turned his back to the blonde, tilting his chin up so his head dipped back a little. The use of the little nickname made the younger smile, he hadn’t heard it in a while and he hated how soft he became at just the use of it.

Jisung made quick work of reaching up, fingers fiddling and untwisting the hairband to set Hyunjin’s locks free. Once he had the band around his wrist, he gently stroked his fingers through the other’s hair, spreading it out and then pausing only when he heard Hyunjin’s soft chuckle “Is my hair soft or something?”

“Ha! No it’s greasy, you should really wash it.” Jisung brushed off the other’s tease with a snide comment that only received a ‘tsk’ from Hyunjin as the other turned back to him. 

Hyunjin was lapping at the bust on his lip, hissing softly with one eye closed in pain as he did so and Jisung hit his shoulder a few times echoing for him to stop it before he finally did and then he smiled. 

Seeing Hyunjin smile these days was rare. 

“Thanks Sung.” The words were soft, a warmth to the tone that wasn’t always there when Hyunjin spoke to him these days. He could tell Hyunjin meant it and he liked that he could read Hyunjin in these moments, especially since it had been a while since he’d had the opportunity to do so. 

These days the other was distant, cold and hard to get along with, even though Jisung really did try. Since coming into their last year at highschool together Hyunjin was different. At first he’d completely avoided Jisung, he didn’t show up class too often, and he usually skipped lunch if he could find an opportunity to sneak away. He’d grown his hair out from it’s usual trim length to a state of shaggy mess that suited him far too well and he’d taken up smoking out by the back building alone in the bitter chill of the October air. 

At first the blonde boy had thought he’d done something - maybe over the summer he’d just simply said the wrong thing and it had been enough to drive his long time childhood friend away from him...but after 2 weeks of straight pondering, he couldn’t think of a single thing he could have done. The rest of his friend’s assured him of that too.

For the sake of Jisung they had all attempted to reach out and knock some sense into the tallest member of their small group. Seungmin had called him non stop for 3 days in a row just to have his number blocked. Jeongin had turned up at his house just to have the door slammed in his face and even Minho had tried multiple times to talk to Hyunjin, despite the fact the two of them had never gotten along themselves, but Hyunjin had just shrugged the other off without an explanation just like the rest of them. 

When the first month went by without a word Jisung had spent an afternoon crying in a booked out music room on Chan’s shoulder, mumbling about how much he missed spending time with his best friend. 

In all honesty this had been the first time that Jisung had, really, seen Hyunjin in around 3 months. And he was savouring every moment of it. Even if it was only because the boy had shown up punched up and beat out on his doorstep. 

“I should really get going now.” Hyunjin’s voice brought him from his daydream and the blonde snapped his glance up suddenly. 

He imagined he looked a little desperate, eyes halfway to being glossy and teary as he took a few soft steps closer to the other. “You don’t have to go right now - why don’t you stay, we can play games or something. You know Hyun, it’s been ages since we actually got to hang out like th-” 

“No I should really get going.” When the other cut him off, Jisung felt a chill shoot through his spine and then the tears welled in the corners of his eyes. 

The younger of the two balled up his hands, fingers furled down and nails pressing into his palms “Hyunjin you’re still wobbling when you walk - please at least sit down, have some water. Why don’t you tell me what happened? Who did you have a fight with?” 

There wasn’t a response, just a quiet breath that passed between them before Jisung was speaking again. 

“Please. Just a little while, I’ve missed you.” 

Hyunjin combed back his hair with two hands, a low sigh echoing from the pit of his throat before he glanced across to the other and mumbled “I could stay, just for a little bit longer I guess.” 

Jisung felt his chest swell, why was he so excited over this?


	2. Second Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you guys like this chapter~

Hyunjin hadn’t stayed long at all that night, he’d buried his back into the sofa cushions as Jisung had nestled beside him. Their knees knocked in silence for all of two minutes before Jisung was searching him with questions again. None to which Hyunjin had entertained for even a moment. It went on for around ten or so minutes before Hyunjin decided he couldn’t handle it anymore and he’d stood with a small ruffle to Jisung’s hair and then he was out the door. Jisung had cried himself to sleep that night. 

The next day had been a scuffle around the lunch table, the boys all piled in, chattering away amongst themselves about the said loner as he passed them by and made a beeline for the side exit into the larger grounded outside area. Jisung was slumped against Changbin’s shoulder, eyes dancing to follow the other’s gracious form. “He probably heard you all, that’s why he ran away.” He’d said and then there was an uproar of protests and whines and pouts from the lot of them. It wasn’t their fault Hyunjin was being like this, Jisung knew that really, but he didn’t know who else to blame. If the other wasn’t going to talk to him, just be open and honest with him like he used to then really was there anything else that he could do but mope around and pretend it was everyone else’s fault. 

School had dragged on, through both 1st and 2nd term going by without so much as another peep from the other. After a while Jisung had perked up, moving through his own days like normal, laughing at lunch like normal and hanging out with other friends instead. He’d stay up late and play games with Felix or he’d spend hours lazing around with Chan whilst the other scribbled down lyric after lyric, noted beat after beat and then finally gave in and agreed to watch a film with the other. Life seemed pretty good and if anything maybe Jisung was beginning to get over the fact that his childhood best friend had decided to take a different path. 

Or at least, that’s what he had thought; before the other turned up on his doorstep again. 

-

The other was much worse for wear this time, it wasn’t exactly anything a simple plaster was going to heal up. There was a large cut on the left side of his head, edging over his temple, long streams of blood darkening up his cheek. A dark bruise was beginning to swell in his eye and the other’s palm was bleeding too from a deep slice that made his stomach churn. Hyunjin’s hair was dragged forward, doing it’s very best to black out most of the sight but it didn’t stop Jisung from tearing up the moment he laid his eyes on the other. His blazer was torn up at the shoulders and the lapels, his tie gone and the collar of his shirt drenched in the pinky redness of blood. 

“H-Hyunjin.” Jisung’s voice was a small stutter, eyes glassy and fixated on the other in a way that was clear he wished he was dreaming. 

A low groan spilled from the other and the lanky fellow drug two steps into the other’s place before leaning his full weight down onto Jisung’s much shorter frame. With a speedy reaction, Jisung’s arms came up to support the other, catching Hyunjin and leading him with a stumble into the living room. Hyunjin was lucky Jisung’s parents worked abroad - if he’d shown up looking like this whilst they were here they would have called an ambulance. Ambulance- that was a good idea. He leaned Hyunjin back against the couch, the boy’s body slumping with a breathy grunt before he mumbled “I-I’m gonna call for help, just stay right here ok?” 

Despite the other’s low effort movements and his slumped fashion, Hyunjin snapped his hand up at an incredible speed, gripping at Jisung’s wrist tightly. “No. No help - just, just clean me up a bit I’m fine.” 

The longest sentence Jisung had heard from him in months and he was being scolded for worrying. 

Typical. 

He turned his eyes down to the hand around his wrist, the one cut deep and he almost squirmed when he felt the hot wetness of the open wound against his skin. He gently pulled his wrist free, nodding in agreement to the other’s ridiculous request and within a few moments of rush and panic Jisung had gathered up all he needed - or at least he hoped - to help the other out. 

The next half hour went by painfully slow.

Jisung was sat on his knees as Hyunjin slumped over, his chin rested at a tilt in Jisung’s risen palm and the younger gently dabbed along the cut on his forehead - ignoring the wincing best he could. His thumb gently soothed the other, running along his chin in a back and forth motion as he focused on what he was doing. Once the other’s features were clean he worked on sticking a bandage pad over the wound, sticking it tight with medical tape just to be sure it would stay on.

After that came the other’s palm, Jisung wasn’t exactly confident he was the best at doing this kind of thing but Hyunjin must have come to him for a reason right - he trusted Jisung to help him, so he would. 

He’d gotten a little closer, brought Hyunjin’s hand close to his face and with painstaking accuracy he’d picked out the little pieces of dirt from the flesh wound, discarding them into a tissue laid out on the coffee table that was already plenty stained. Trying his best to ignore Hyunjin’s grunts and grumbles of pain he’d shifted quickly before he’d begun applying some cleansing cream and then bandaging the other’s palm. As he wrapped it round and round, tighter and tighter, he stuck his tongue between his teeth to focus, staring and knotting the white fabric and hoping that it would be good enough to stop the bleeding at least for a little while. 

A slow sigh billowed from his lips and he glanced up, their eyes meeting for a moment. Hyunjin looked tired, worn out beyond belief. His eyes were set deeper than usual, one of them bruised a dark purple and no doubt it would swell up bigger than it already had by the morning. The silence between them was painful, just as tense as he remembered it being the first time. But Jisung had learned something from the last time - not to ask questions. 

Moving closer with a shuffle on his knees, he took advantage of the way Hyunjin was still slumping forward, bringing up his hands and gently cupping the others cheeks, palms tucked just at his chin. Assessing the other’s bandaged wound as an excuse before he glanced to the other and smiled again. The smile was weak, a little hard to muster considering the circumstances but it was a smile nonetheless. 

Dragging his thumb lightly against Hyunjin’s cheek this time, he sighed at the low hissing wince that followed the movement “You look terrible.” 

Hyunjin laughed. It was a little breathy, all with his shoulders and air but it was a laugh. Jisung smiled wider, it came easier that time “You’re calling me ugly now Sung, that’s a little low don’t you think?” 

“I should be calling you more than ugly -” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” His voice was sharp again, cold enough that it wasn’t a surprise to Jisung when he leaned back entirely and separated Jisung from his hold. The younger boy’s palms were still before he let them fall away and after a few moments he shuffled himself up to stand in front of Hyunjin. 

“You know what it’s supposed to mean - you don’t talk to me all year but this is the second time you’ve turned up here waiting for me to help you.” Ok, maybe Jisung hadn’t learned anything from last time after all - but then again he had never really been any good at keeping his mouth shut. 

Hyunjin let out a low sighing grumble and he rubbed his hair back, black strands pulled away from his eyes as he echoed “You wouldn’t understand Sungie. I can’t explain all this to you just like that - we aren’t kids anymore.” 

“Yes we are -” 

“Well I’m not.” 

Jisung hated it when Hyunjin glared at people, the other had a knack for pulling cold expressions that scared off 1st years and intimidated even the best of the bullies - so he especially hated it when that glare was turned onto him “Don’t look at me like you hate me.” 

“I never said I hated you.” 

“Your eyes tell me enough, you’re not very good at hiding how you’re feeling, you’ve never been.” Jisung was being far too open in this conversation right now, but he was struggling to hide the feelings he’d been bottling up. 

“Sung. I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.” His words were soft, almost gentle and Jisung felt the worries melt away just for the briefest of moments “But don’t ask me why I’m hurt. Don’t ask me what’s going on, because I can’t tell you. Don’t try to talk to me at school, don’t talk about me or about this to your friends. It’s better this way - I promise.” 

“How can it be better this way Hyun?....I miss you.” Jisung’s voice broke at the end of his words, and he stood a little closer. 

Hyunjin glanced for a moment, eyes longing and mouth half way to speaking before he shut off completely and turned his glance downward, nodding his head slightly “Mm, I should get going.” 

The moment Hyunjin leaned forward, Jisung shoved him back and narrowed his eyes “No. Not this time - your eyes swelling. Just stay and let me look after you. You can go in the morning. But not now, not tonight. I don’t even know what’s out there waiting for you.” 

Silence. Then a hum. Followed by a slow nod. 

Jisung breathed in relief and he turned on his heel, he moved over to the freezer and returned with an ice gel pack. It was good for dance injuries so he thought perhaps it might feel nice against the other’s eye. He stared for a moment, fully ready to just offer it up before he planted himself beside Hyunjin instead. Just like last time, their knees pressed softly and a low breath passed between the two of them. 

Jisung twisted, leaning perhaps a little too close, his whole front pressed against Hyunjin’s arm as he reached and adjusted the ice pack against the other’s features. He glanced up, catching the other’s eye for a moment before he mumbled “I’ll hold this - you can close your eyes…. You look like you need a good night’s sleep.” He laughed gently. 

Hyunjin followed suit, that low breathy laugh echoing again, shoulder half racking against the pit of Jisung’s chest from where he was leaning over the boy and just for a moment it was as if nothing was wrong between them at all. 

Jisung reached and brushed back a few strands of long dark hair and readjusted his wrist to find the right spot to press the cooling agent against it. “First you tell me I look terrible and now I look like I need a good night’s sleep? You’re pushing it Han.” Hyunjin teased before he smiled and then tilted back to close his eyes for a moment. 

Jisung didn’t quite follow his movement as his head shifted and then he began to readjust only pausing when he felt Hyunjin’s deft fingers wrapped against his wrist again and he felt his heart stop suddenly. The slight rub of the bandage made his wrist tingle and he echoed a light “Something wrong?” Hyunjin said nothing just hummed low and then helped to adjust the other’s hand, smiling when he was in the right place to help the bruising. “Better?” 

“Yeah. Much.” Hyunjin’s hand slowly dragged down Jisung’s arm and settled just over his own thigh and Jisung’s knee where it was brought up beside them. He reached and softly drew a pattern of swirls there as he focused on sleeping and then he mumbled, breath low “I missed you too Sung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reworked into a Hyunsung fic bc I have more inspo for these two together.


End file.
